


punishment friday night

by xkylox



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Brat, Daddy Kink, Dom!Charlie, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, praising, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkylox/pseuds/xkylox
Summary: When you find yourself, Charlie is pushing you against the wall. "I guess I'll have to teach you two lessons. How to not talk back and how to not flirt with other men." He whispers in your ear and his words strike right into your core. Your panties are already soaking wet under your short skirt. "I want you sat on the bed, fully naked. Don't make me wait."
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 31





	punishment friday night

**Charlie Barber // one shot  
** **punishment friday night**

Friday nights have become quite the same, but not in a bad way. No, no. None of that. In the best way ever. The routine is anything but boring and it always has the best ending you can ever ask for. 

It has been a while since meeting up with Charlie every Friday night at the bar became a routine. Your favourite one. You’d have a couple of drinks, share some laughs and kill off the night at Charlie’s apartment. Both naked, legs spread and the room’s temperature high. 

Tonight wouldn't be any different. 

You’re already at the bar, sitting on the stool you always sit, waiting for Charlie. And he’s late. But not ten, fifteen minutes late. He’s forty-five minutes late. 

It's already your third drink and you’re getting bored, tired of waiting for him. No text or missed calls. Sometimes he really can be a fucking bastard. 

Until a fairly attractive man approaches you, throwing the typical line of “what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?”. It genuinely couldn’t be more cliche and basic, but you are bored and Charlie doesn’t seem to appear anytime soon, so might as well have so company before you decide you had enough and go back to your apartment alone. 

No need to spare time describing the man. He’s vulgar and boring too. Now you regret your decision to feed the conversation cause this man really says nothing interesting.

When you’re about to lose hope, you notice Charlie entering through the door. Now things might get interesting. 

Getting closer to the boring man, you let out a giggle, pretending you’re flirting with him. This encourages him to go further into the conversation and his hand makes its way to rest on your bare thigh. 

Charlie will pay for making you wait this long for him. 

The hairs of the back of your hair shiver when you feel his presence behind you. The face of the man in front of you drops his smile, looking up above your head. You can only imagine Charlie’s galre. And you know it’s so fucking hot, making your imagination run wild, your body alrady anticipating his sweet touch. More shivers run through your body like electricity as his velvet like voice enters through your ears. 

“Having fun?” His voice is so cold and sober, making your insides tinkle. The man’s hand is no longer on your thigh and you thank the gods. It wasn't a pleasant feeling 

The man you didn't even bother to learn the name of, scoffs. “Yes we are, so if you don’t mind, leave.”

His massive hand rests on your shoulder, giving it a  _ gentle  _ squeeze and your body trembling so slightly, already imagining that same hand between your legs doing god’s work. 

“Oh yes, do not worry, we are already leaving.”

For much you wanted to raise up your brat attitude and disagreed with Charlie, you wanted to get away from the stranger as soon as possible. You can be a brat on the way home. 

So, with a sweet smile on your lips you get up and wave at him, seeing his face completely fall into disbelief. 

Charlie wraps an arm around your shoulders and leads you outside. And once the cool breeze of New York hits your face, you’re up for a lecture. 

“Why were you flirting with that man?” He asks, really not pleased with the situation. 

“I was bored.” You simply shrug it off as you keep walking. 

“You can’t do that, and you know it.”

“Well, next time don’t leave me waiting for forty-five minutes.” Now you're stepping on dangerous ground. 

"I had an unexpected problem to fix." 

"A text was the least you could do, but no."

"Don't talk back at me." Charlie warns and even though you don't talk back, the scoff isn't the best choice as well, leaving him mumbling. "We’ll see if you'll be scoffing at home."

The rest of the walk until his apartment is short. When you find yourself, Charlie is pushing you against the wall. "I guess I'll have to teach you two lessons. How to not talk back and how to not flirt with other men." He whispers in your ear and his words strike right into your core. Your panties are already soaking wet under your short skirt. "I want you sitting on the bed, fully naked. Don't make me wait."

To not spare you any moment, you go to his bedroom and undress as quickly as you can. You sit on the edge of the bed and wait for him, looking at the door. The anticipation swirling in your stomach. 

When Charlie enters the room, he's not wearing his button up shirt anymore. The sight of him shirtless taking you breath away and you try your best not to wiggle on your sit, to look for some friction. 

"Finally you're doing what I told you to without refuting." He says, approaching you in slow steps. "Even though you don't deserve to be called good girl, cause you've been really bad." You bite your bottom lip to suppress a whimper and he keeps going. "And bad girls only deserve punishments, and that's what you're gonna get." 

Your cunt is dripping wet onto the duvet and begging for some attention at this point. You don't care what you're going to get, you just want,  _ need  _ something. 

"On your four." He demands and you comply. You hear his steps behind you and the next thing you feel is his hand smoothing your ass. But that also doesn't last long as a second later you feel a sharp sting on your right butt cheek. 

A groan escapes your lips automatically and he spanks your ass again. "Quiet!" His voice is strong and loud. "I don't wanna hear a sound. Understood?" 

"Yes." You say low and your ass revives another spank. 

"Didn't hear it quite well." 

"Yes Daddy." 

"Good." One last smack on your ass and he unzips his pants. No more moment is spared as he pulls his pants and boxer down and pushes his dick inside you mercilessly.

You bite down your bottom lip  _ hard,  _ trying to suppress all the sounds you wish you just could let out. 

Charlie is not gentle. He moves fast, spanks your ass hard and pulls your hair brutally, making your back arch. 

"You better not cum until I say so."

You want to complain, you want to whine, to disagree. But all you can do is suck it up and take it like the good girl you are. 

His groans and your skin clapping together fill the room entirely as you feel the tension in your stomach ready to explode. You want to cum so bad, but you know better. 

"Look at you, taking my cock so good like the whore you are." Another smack in the ass and another moan you suppress. "Such a good-" he doesn't contain the groan before continuing, "girl for me that you are, kitten."

Your head is dizzy, your breathing erratic and you hold your moans, groans and whimpers on the back of your throat. The need to have your orgasm getting bigger than yourself. You need it. The way his hands feel on you while his fat cock scratches your wall blissfully pushes you to the edge until your limit. 

But no, he won’t give it to you just yet. No. You don’t deserve it. And you know that when he slows down. 

“Damn kitten,” he grunts, spanking you ass hard, the shockwaves of pain becoming pleasure and going straight to your pussy. Fucking hell how you just want to move your hips, fucking yourself on him and moan loud. “Your pussy feels so damn good around my cock.” His pace is agonizingly slow and you just can’t do this anymore, you need you cum, you need to cum so bad. 

“Daddy, please.” You cry out. Bad call. You shouldn’t have done that. As soon as the words leave your mouth, he doesn’t spare a moment to spank your ass once more. 

“I told you,” another spank, “to be quiet.” With this, he stops completely. His hips stop theirl slow pace, his dick just sitting still inside your cunt. “Tsk tsk, kitten, you really don’t make it easier for you and I both, do you?” His hand goes to your head, pulling your hair with such force that your back straightens up, being pressed against his chest. His wet lips on your ear. “Now I’ll just let you cum when I see tears streaming down your face.”

Your breathing picks up on your throat at his words and he pulls out of you. Charlie lets you fall on the bed and quickly turns you around, spreading your legs wide. The smirk on his lips and his eyes gaze over your body, appreciating every inch of skin makes you weak. 

“So beautiful,” his hands on your thighs, rubbing them so gently and gingerly, as he kneels on the bed in between them, “wide spreaded for me, with a pretty pink cunt dripping down and begging for my cock.” The chuckle coming from the back of his throat mixed with his hands do things to you. 

Charlie can keep going with the torture, he knows he can and he also knows exactly what to do to leave you squirmming under him, with tears on your eyes and pussy clenthcing aroung his dick. Maybe just a little longer. 

Hovering you, he lines up his dick with your entrance, rubbing the tip on your pussy lips, just to tease you a bit more. “I want your eyes on me the whole time, kitten.” You nod eagerly, biting down your bottom lip to prevent any sound from coming out of your mouth. “Also,” he pauses, the tip of his cock rubbing on your clit, “Hands above your head, you don’t deserve your hands on daddy tonight.” You do as he says, just waiting patiently for him to fuck you. You’re losing it at this point. Charlie smiles. “Good. Don’t disappoint me and make you tie you down.”

Feeling like he's done enough teasing, the man just pushes inside you brutally and leaves the slow pace to the side, his hips moving fast. 

You try your best to keep your eyes from closing, which is not an easy task with all the pleasure your body is receiving. Charlie's eyes on yours, an intense stare that makes your insides tinckle and grunts pass past his parted lips. 

As his left hand grips your hip tighty to keep you in place, the other goes between you two, his thumb pressing hard on your clit. Your mouth opens and your body jolts. No sound comes out but you struggle to keep in place how he wants you to. Both your hands gripping tightly onto the duvet, trying to push down the urge to wrap your arms around his neck and scratch his back. 

The sweat garthers in your forehead, limbs going weak and the tears form in your eyes. You don’t know how much longer you can handle it with him edging you like this. His pace alternating between slow and fast, like a fucking rollercoster, and his thumb pressing hard and rubbing fast on your clit. 

Your orgasm is right there, you can feel it grazing the tips of your fingers, but it’s still so out of reach. 

The worst is that you can’t do anything about it. All you can do is take it, and wait until he gives you the final order. 

"Cum." And when he does, oh boy, no one can hold you. 

You milk his cock the way he likes it, your cunt squeezing his dick just right, taking him over the edge. And he fills you up just how you love it and damn, it feels great. 

Charlie slows down and pulls out. His fingers going straight to your pussy lip to collect his own cum with them. "Look at me." He demands and you look back at him as he brings his fingers to your lips. "Suck." And you do. "Good girl." He praises with a smirk. "Hope you enjoyed your Punishment Friday Night. And you better have learnt the lesson," the smirk gets wider, "cause next time I won't be as gentle."


End file.
